The Perks of Human Memory
by HazelSparks1976
Summary: What happens when two people of the same heart are wrenched away from each other by the sheer force of nature? Can ever the two hearts beat as one again? Or would the younger of the two decide to make a decision that might change the very foundations of who they are? Usami disappears from the face of this planet and Misaki makes a drastic decision. ((Third genre is Drama))


**Here is my second fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy spending your valuable time reading it~**

 **The rating may go up depending on how I write this story. Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

The Perks of Human Memory

I Want to Forget

" _For in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud… Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on Earth should that mean it's not real?" -Dumbledore_

"Hey, are you really sure about this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Takahiro's concerned voice reached out to the limp body of his younger brother lying on the bed.

"I'm sure Nii-chan, I want to forget all that's happened between me and that person…" the younger of the brother's that was lying on the bed spoke grimly, "Please, I need to forget…"

"Remember young man, whatever I do to you cannot be reversed. You'll be left like a hollow chest, empty of all the contents that were once in it. Keep in mind that memories are meant to be kept and to live forever and to move people the way words can't. You'll be losing something very important to you…" a kind old man with greying hair spoke softly to the brother lying on the bed.

The figure on the bed clenched his fists and closed his emerald eyes tightly, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"I need to do this… Or else I can't move on…" Misaki barely whispered, "I have to forget or else! Please…. Please do it, I'm begging you…"

The old man stood up from where he was sitting next to the bed and faced the young man.

"Very well."

* * *

 _It all happened a year ago…_

RING RING RING RING

"Usagi-san, pick up the phone! It's Aikawa-san who's calling!" Misaki yelled up to the damned rabbit who had locked himself up in his room ever since Aikawa-san came and threatened to steal Suzuki-san away if he didn't go to the meeting that they were supposed to go to that very evening.

Apparently, the great Lord of the Realms, Usami Akihiko didn't hear the wailing brunette since the phone just continued on ringing in its same continuous pattern. Sighing in defeat, Misaki finally put down the rice bowl he was holding and walked towards the phone that was seemingly ringing for what seemed like a full ten minutes.

"Moshi, moshi~ Usami residence, how can I help you?"

"You lousy piece of shit! Get your filthy ass over before I-… Oh, Misaki? What a pleasant surprise! How're you doing?" Aikawa bailed before she realized who she was actually talking to.

"Ah, Aikawa-san, I'm doing great! I hope Usagi-san isn't making it too hard for you this time… Is there anything I can do to help?" Misaki asked as he sensed the desperation behind Aikawa's voice.

"Ohh… Misaki~ Usami hasn't even picked up his cell phone ever since I told that to him this morning… I thought threatening him would make him more willing to go, but it seems as if it's the exact opposite!" wined Aikawa on the other side, "can you please somehow convince sensei to go to the meeting? This meeting is really important and I know that he doesn't like going but he needs to understand that going to this meeting would not only help us but will also help his reputation as well…"

"Enough said Aikawa-san, I'll see what I can do to help!" Misaki replied positively as he put the receiver down back onto the stand.

Misaki needed to figure out a way to make the rabbit get out of his room and into his car to get to Marukawa Publishing. After walking in circles Misaki came up with an idea. With a frying pan in one hand and a cooking pot on his head for protection, Misaki gradually walked up the flight of stairs towards his landlord's room. Once upon the door, the brunette sucked in his breath before calling out.

"Usagi-san! Open this door, I need to tell you something very important!"

To Misaki's surprise, the door swung open without much of a complaint. There standing before Misaki was the great Usami Akihiko looking not very menacing with the life size Suzuki-san squashed to his chest. He actually looked quite childish. Like a small selfish child pouting in annoyance because he couldn't get what he wanted.

"I won't let her take Suzuki-san!" Usami said with stern lavender eyes as he eyed his young lover with confidence. Usami's serious expression made Misaki roll his eyes.

'I should have guessed that this was the problem…'

Throwing the frying pan and the pot on the ground, Misaki took a step towards the author.

"Aikawa's not going to take Suzuki-san, she was just joking… And by the way, you need to go to that meeting Usagi! It's really important!" Misaki said but to no avail.

"I don't want to go so I'm not and you can't make me." Usami pouted making him look like a child in a fully grown man's body even though he stood about a foot taller than Misaki. Sometimes, it was terribly hard to not be annoyed with Usagi's persistent personality.

"Urgg! Usagi-san! You have to go! Please it's for work and for your own good! Even Aikawa-san's getting irritated!" Misaki rubbed his temples in annoyance. Why does Usagi have to be like this almost all the time?

As if on cue, Usagi's face lit up as he came up with a wonderful idea, an idea that Misaki might not like very much.

"Well, if I go to the meeting then promise me that you'd go on a date with me when I come back at night." Usami Akihiko stated with a smirk on his face.

At first Misaki was stuck dumbfounded by Usagi-san's offer, he seriously hadn't expected that to happen. But, assuming that it's Usami who he's dealing with, he should have thought of better.

"D-date?... How does this have anything to do with a date?..." Misaki shuttered as he knew very well that if he didn't comply Usagi-san wouldn't get his butt an inch out of his room.

"A date. Plus, we will do whatever I want to do, especially afterwards…" Usami said darkly, his smirk growing wider by the second. It took Misaki a minute before he truly understood the intention behind the rabbit's words. But when he finally did, his face heated up like a red ripe tomato.

"Pervert!" Misaki yelled covering his red face as Usagi blew up with laughter.

"It's a promise Misaki-chan~ Now let me get ready and out so I can come back home and have some fun~" Usagi said warmly with a smile as he ruffled his lover's head before planting a soft kiss on his lips before turning around and closing the door to get changed.

"This guy…" Misaki mumbled to himself as he slowly walked down the steps, his face still glowing a beet red.

* * *

'I wonder where Usagi is… I mean it's pretty late, he should have been home by now.' Misaki thought to himself as he sat on the sofa surfing through the channels on the TV, trying to find something good to watch.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed, signaling that it was 9 pm. Misaki turned his head towards the clock and made a decision.

'Let me give Usagi-san a call and see where he is. Judging by the time, he should have been done with the meeting two hours ago…'

Carefully raising himself up, Misaki walked up to the phone and dialed in Usagi's number. What came next surprised the brunette greatly.

" _We are sorry, but the number you dialed is unavailable at the moment, please try later thank you!"_

Confusion struck Misaki as he redialed Usagi's number making sure that he was pressing the right numbers before letting the phone make the call. The same monotone voice of a woman greeted Misaki as he started to get the first feelings that something might have gone wrong.

Usagi should have been home two hours ago judging by the distance of the Publishing company and the speed of Usami's sports car. Actually, Usagi should have been home around an hour ago since he usually makes up excuses to come back home early, especially when he had a 'date' to attend. The telecom service telling Misaki that the number was unavailable added to the feeling of unease in the brunette. Something was terribly wrong and Misaki could feel it in the pits of his stomach. An echo of thunder erupted from outside, signaling that a storm was about to start.

Shaking his head from side to side, Misaki ignored the feeling as being a stupid thought. What can happen to Usagi? Just because his number didn't work and that he was a bit late to come home doesn't mean that something is wrong with him. Or does it?

Misaki walked back to the sofa and went back to surfing the TV even though he felt that something was calling to him, a cold voice that kept on giving him the chills and making him feel uneasy.

As if a spell had taken over him, Misaki had quickly made a decision to check the news, just to make sure that everything was alright. What he saw next made his own heart stop as a number of different emotions overwhelmed his entire being.

There on the TV was a man lying unconscious on the road as the paramedics were tending over the body and speaking in desperate voices. The figure's face was censored and it was evident that the red stuff underneath the body was blood and a lot of it. Even though the figure's face was censored, the ashy locks of the unconscious man were visible even with the effort of blurring the picture.

Misaki's eyes widened as he realized who the figure's hair and structure resembled.

"Usagi-san?..." Misaki barely whispered in disbelief.

Leaping towards the TV Misaki quickly read the headlines that were flashing on the screen.

" _Breaking News! Usami Akihiko, famous award winning novelist involved in a catastrophic accident."_

Unsure of what he just read, Misaki continued reading the headlines, unaware of the tears that were falling down his face. Unaware that it wasn't good to be so close to a television set, especially when it was on.

" _Usami Akihiko, famous award winning novelist involved in an accident in which his car flipped over multiple times due to car malfunction. The author is now being rushed to the nearest hospital in XXX. Usami Akihiko is in critical condition and needs to be taken to extensive care as soon as possible…"_

Misaki had heard enough.

Numb to his surroundings, Misaki didn't even bother to get an umbrella before he ran out the front door and into the pouring rain that had started a few minutes ago. He ran the fastest he ever did in his entire life, towards the hospital that was supposed to have his dear Usagi-san.

"Y-you i-idiot… H-how the h-hell did t-this happen…" Misaki hiccupped as he bounded quickly towards the hospital, drenched to the skin in rain water and praying to the gods that Usagi was alright.

* * *

Everything, especially after that particular moment was a complete blur.

Misaki's sudden hallucination was interrupted when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulders. Takahiro looked at him delicately as he rubbed gentle circles on the small of his back, sending a slight shiver down the teenager's spine. The touch felt nostalgic.

"Now, on the count of three, you shall fall asleep Misaki. Pay attention to my eyes and keep your breath steady."

Misaki's green eyes met the wizened grey eyes of the old psychologist and nodded.

"Three…"

 _Usagi please forgive me! I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry!_

"Two…"

' _Misaki… You'll remember me won't you? The times we spent together the memories we made? Please don't forget me, ever… I love you… I'm sorry I couldn't take you on that date. I broke your promise.' A single tear ran down the author's face as the flame in his eyes slowly faded away. Lavender eyes gazed lovingly at the brunette as their fingers lay intertwined on the hard covers of the bed…_

"One…"

 _NOO! USAGI WAIT, STOP, I CAN'T! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! THERE'S STILL SO MUCH I WANT TO TELL YOU!_

Misaki's head span and sleep overtook his mind like a speeding bullet train. His head landed softly on the armrest of the couch.

* * *

"Ugh… My head hurts…" Misaki's eyes fluttered open as he brought an arm to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his brow. Slightly disoriented, Misaki looked around himself and saw that he was in a room.

"What? Where am I?" He then remembered about the thing he was about to do. But why was he all alone in the room? Where was Nii-san and the psychologist?

"Misaki, are you alright?" A soft familiar voice called to him from the right. _That's not right._ The voice's tone bought back memories, awful memories. Memories that he was so desperately trying to forget… Unbelievingly Misaki turned his head slowly towards the voice while holding his breath.

 _It can't be…_

A pair of curious lavender eyes was staring back at him.

* * *

 **Woah, that was hard. My writing sucks and I know it… But here you go, I've had this idea for a while and here it is! Hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
